Reunion
by AngelUriel
Summary: It's been 10 years since D dissappeared and Leon has come to terms with a few issues. Title explains for itself. Rated for language and Shonenai. LeonxD


_I would really like to know what happens in Shin Petshop of Horrors to see what happend when Leon and D really find each other again. I'd love to see that, but the Manga hasn't been translated yet :' So this is my version. It's really short and I wrote this pretty late so yeah. Oh, if ya don't like Yaoi, then don't read._

_Petshop of Horrors (c) Matsuri Akino _

* * *

_Ten years. Ten fucking years and neither hide nor hair of him. _

Leon fell on to his futon with a loud 'fwump' staring hard at his motel roof. He was currently in Japan, in Tokyo after picking up a tip that a young chinese male was selling pets in the deep bowels of the massive city. At least searching in Tokyo was easier than searching in China where he had been for the last three years or in Europe before that.

He sighed, shuffling through his paper shopping bag for some onigiri and a porn mag. As he unfolded the centre, he wondered what possessed him to fly away across the world looking for an effeminate man who sold pets to unsuspecting customers to give him a child's drawing.

_The child's no longer a kid. Shit it's been years since I last paid him a visit…I've gotta call Chris…_

He rolled over, the magazine sliding off his bed cover; it was no longer interesting. He checked the folder which held the precious paper before turning out the lights.

_A sweet taste in his mouth and all around him the smell of nostalgia…He felt silk under his fingers and he cupped the smooth ivory cheek in his hands…_

He woke. Another dream. He'd become used to these fantasies, at first they terrified him, but as they became more frequent, he didn't mind. He looked at his alarm clock: 3am. Sleepless, he stumbled out of bed and sat next to the window to have a cigarette. He looked up at the sky and saw the ghostly image of a half-moon through the mist.

_I wonder if that sonofabitch is watching that moon right now_

………………………

The Count placed his tea-cup gently on its saucer, making only the slightest of sounds as he made his way to bed. Three customers made business with them that day, although there were no special cases in these transactions.

_I like this way of life much better than in America. The Japanese are more polite and moralistic than those greedy, arrogant Americans._

He felt his heart twinge a little.

_American…Leon._

He lay back on the bed thinking of the foul-mouthed blonde cop that would sit on his couch and eat his food. He would always smoke those foul cigarettes and wear loud t-shirts and chase after women. He was always trying to put him in jail for one thing or another; yet trusted him enough to leave his own little brother with him.

_Who were you trying to fool Leon? I was your best friend._

_And you were mine._

He regretted pushing him off the boat, but it wasn't his time yet. They could've lived in bliss, away from the cares of the world.

_But there were things that you needed to do. And there are things that I need to do. You will eventually grow old and die, while I…I will live as long as this body will hold out…perhaps forever._

The moon cast a pale glow across his room. Creatures lurked in the dark, their eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Leon." He whispered before falling asleep.

……………………………

Leon walked down the busy sidewalk, ignoring the glances from the Japanese residents.

_Sheesh, it's like they've never a tall blonde man before._

Getting money was difficult now and he ended up getting odd jobs such as fishing or building. He needed to eat and somewhere to live while on his search. But for now he was living of Chinese Yuan as he'd only been in Japan for a few weeks. He didn't know the language as well. He was now quite fluent in many languages, but Japanese was very new for him. Oh, he knew the typical 'kawaii', 'arigato', 'gomen' and 'teme' that most Westerners would typically know, but not much more than that.

He sighed and sat on a bench in the park, hearing children playing and stomach gurgling.

_Shit, I'm hungry._

A familiar, nostalgic smell wafted on the air. He perked his head up and saw a rather unusual dog being walked by a foreigner. He leapt up as if stung.

"Sumimasen…uh, excuse me?" He stuttered, catching up to the woman with the dog.

"Yes?" She turned, half-surprised that an American was talking to her. Leon was relieved she spoke English.

"I'm sorry, but this may seem an odd question, but where did you get that dog?" He pointed at the hound that looked like a rug had been draped over it.

"Why, a small petshop in Tokyo…"

"What was it called?" He asked impatiently.

"Count D's Petshop." Leon's brain exploded against the inside of his skull.

"Could you give me the address please?"

_I have you now you bastard!_

……………………………………

Count D set up a tray of sweet bean cakes and daifuku next to his tea set. The shop was closed at this early hour of the morning. T-chan sprawled across a sofa, but he seemed more restless than usual.

"What's the matter, T-chan?" D asked, pouring jasmine tea.

"I smell American cigarettes." He growled, helping himself to a cake. The Count raised his nose to the air.

"I believe you're right…it reminds me of old times…If this was back in China town, you'd hear the detective stomping down the stairs, busting the door open accusing me of whatever felony I'd just committed." He mused.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and whoever was making them was running pretty fast. The Count blanched.

"Your predictions never cease to amaze me, Count." T-chan smiled.

The door exploded in a shower of splinters and oiled paper. A silhouette stood in the destruction, his hair golden and his eyes blue. D stood there, a hand on his chest, amazed.

"Count?" Said the silhouette, stepping out of the dusty gloom.

"Leon?" D breathed.

"You sonofabitch." Leon ran to embrace him. He lifted the Count with ease, giving him a tight hug he would not release him from. The Count grabbed his hair winding it around his hands, smelling the sweet tobacco that emanated out of him.

"Why, detective, you're crying." He said, watching the pearly tears stream down his face ignoring the picking in his own eyes. The Count wiped the other man's tears away with his hand.

"I looked and looked and looked for you, you bastard, and I've finally found you. I had no idea I could miss someone as much as you. Fuck you." He gripped the smaller man tighter, feeling silk under his fingers.

"I missed you too, Leon." He smiled. Leon looked at those lips and their perfect crimson shape. He bent over and pressed those lips against his. D was very surprised, but not repulsed. He'd been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

"Shut the fuck up." Leon said as he broke away, blushing.

"I didn't say anything." He replied, pulling the man back for another kiss. Leon, with the encouragement, went deeper into intimacy. Leon felt like he was being watched and as he broke off, he saw all the animals in the shop staring at him.

"Nothing's changed, has it?" Leon muttered, looking around.

"Nothing but the time, the place and your face."

"I'm getting pretty old, huh?" Leon tried to hide the emerging grey hairs, feeling more and more awkward as he realised what he had done. But when he saw that face, his fears went away.

"Oh, I have something for you," Leon said, thrusting his hands in his pocket, pulling out Chris' drawing he made years before, "You dropped it."

D smiled genuinely for the first time in years, "Thank you detective. Thank you." Leon burst out smiling. Never before would he have imagined feeling so whole and complete.

He stomach rumbled.

_Okay, maybe not so whole and complete._

"Count, I'm feeling kinda hungry…" he laughed, embarrassed.

"I had a feeling you'd be saying that soon, my dear Leon," The Count smirked, "In fact, I have a new cake recipe I really want to try out…" Leon grabbed his arm, smiling up at him, "…Leon."

"D, don't ever change."

His smirk softened, "I won't, Leon. I never will."

* * *

Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lame ending! 


End file.
